Reclaiming Hearts
by Princess of Radiance
Summary: Luxord and Demyx, with the help of a Nobody named Orin, set off to search for the hearts of the Organization, and find them- the Heartless Lords. New worlds and old are explored as the three battle these new villains. T for swearing/violence.


Okay, here's the second of the three sequel-fics to AST. This one features Demyx and *gasp* LUXORD! The little-used British gambler.

Also, a Nobody OC. He's (a hopefully successful) attempt at a serious OC for the series. Please, no flames about him, only constuctive crit. I don't want people suddenly angry at me for putting in an OC, but I did warn you in AST, there will be OCs.

I hope you like the fic, and I hope you enjoy Orin.

* * *

Demyx moaned as they left the portal into blistering heat.

"Agrabah? Why Agrabah?"

Luxord shrugged. "I chose at random. This is simply what came up."

"Aw, man…" Demyx sighed. He stood thinking for a moment, squinting in the hot sun. Then he paused, and looked over at Luxord.

"So, uh, we're not technically the Organization anymore, right? 'Cause we aren't doing the whole evil thing anymore?"

"I assume so."

Demyx grinned widely and quickly shed the black coat, revealing the shorts and shirt underneath. Draping the coat over his shoulder, he looked over at Luxord.

"Hey, I'm not wearing black leather in the desert. I'll put it back on before we go."

Luxord chuckled and did the same, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

Demyx looked around and pointed in a direction. "Agrabah is that way."

They trekked across the desert for an hour or so, and the domed buildings of the city soon came into view. Demyx picked up the pace, and promptly stumbled over something in the sand, barely managing to keep his balance.

"Ow, what the hell?"

Luxord knelt to see what Demyx had tripped over, and his eyes widened. "Now, what have we here?"

It was a boy around Sora's age, lying unconscious in the sand. He was skinny and pale, and had reddish-brown hair. That and his casual clothing were neon signs that declared he was not from this world.

Demyx leaned over and shook his shoulders roughly. "Hey, kid! Hey! Wake up!"

The boy moaned softly and slowly sat up, blinking in confusion.

"Where…am I?"

Demyx sat down next to the boy.

"Agrabah."

The boy blinked slowly. "Agra…bah?"

"Yep. What's your name? I'm Demyx."

"Demyx…" the boy repeated, still sounding dazed. He shook his head and looked at Demyx more clearly. "I'm…my name is…Orin. I think…yeah. Yeah, it's Orin."

"You think?"

Orin shrugged. "My head's kind of…fuzzy. And my chest hurts pretty badly. I'm not…I just feel funny. Sorry."

Luxord held his hand out. "If you'll let me take a look at you…?"

"Yeah…okay."

Luxord placed a hand on Orin's chest for a moment, and then nodded. "It's as I thought. The boy's lost his heart- he's a Nobody."

"Seriously...? I lost my…heart? I thought…I thought I was dead…I didn't think the Heartless could really…"

Demyx hugged him gently. "It's okay, Orin. Don't worry about it. Me and Luxord are Nobodies too. And we're looking for our hearts, too, so we can find yours."

Orin smiled. "Thanks…"

"Orin, how did you lose your heart?"

He looked over at Luxord. "Oh…um, okay. Me and my friend Senna were out late- on my world we have a curfew, cause the adults don't want anyone being attacked by Heartless. Anyway, we were on our way home and running late, and we saw a little boy in the street looking for his mom. We figured we had time to help him out, so we said we'd help, and…" He sighed. "The kid ended up being some weird kind of Heartless. He kidnapped us and took Senna somewhere and sicced some heartless on me, I don't know why, I think he was playing, and _why am I so calm about this._"

Demyx patted him on the shoulder. "Well, Nobodies can't feel. It's weird, yeah. It'll be difficult to get used to at first, but it isn't so bad. If you remember what a feeling was like, that's really all you need."

Orin nodded, still a little shaken.

Luxord coughed politely. "Orin. This small boy. Are you absolutely certain he was a Heartless?"

Orin nodded immediately. "Yeah, he said so, and he had that funky symbol on him. He said his name was Hextus…?"

Demyx gasped. "Wait, a humanoid Heartless? I was right! Wow, that means if we find these guys, we can all get our hearts back. Cool!"

"Don't forget Senna," Orin added.

"We won't, because you're coming with us. We can't just leave you here, especially since you're a fellow Nobody."

"Thanks."

Demyx stood, and helped Orin up. "C'mon, let's keep going. We're almost to Agrabah."

Luxord glanced behind him at the city. "We'd best hurry. Something is amiss. Look at the city, you can almost see the Darkness surrounding it."

The other two turned to look. Agrabah was indeed covered with a faint black haze around it, blurring the edges.

"What the hell?"

Demyx tugged the shocked Orin forwards. "Come on, there might be one of them here."

The three set off at a run to the Darkness-shrouded city.


End file.
